Beautiful
by Calie1
Summary: He drew her because she was beautiful, she was interesting, she was everything the world hadn't offered him for a long time.


Title: Beautiful

Rating: R

Summary: He drew her because she was beautiful, she was interesting, she was everything the world hadn't offered him for a long time.

Notes: This was supposed to be a drabble written on Tumblr and got out of control! LOL

* * *

><p>Caroline, blinked slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. As she woke she knew the bed was empty, but her questions were answered when she saw him seated on the love seat, his black pants the only thing covering him. He sat there, shirtless, head bent over a pad, then looked up. "What-."<p>

"Don't move love."

She sighed, watching him, the only sound the slight scratching on paper. The only movement his eyes, glancing down, up and down again. There were candles lit...he hated false light when he drew...he was so old. Taking a moment, she glanced down at her self. Her head was resting on one of her arms, the other lying bent in front of her, hand near her face. The sheet, it had slipped down, draped over her hips. Her breasts were bare to the world, the only thing barely shield them was the arm resting on the mattress.

Klaus had taken her away for the weekend, fancy dresses, dancing, expensive restaurants. They had gotten back to Mystic Fall earlier that night. The expensive ball gown she'd worn hours ago lay discarded on the other side of the room. The only thing remaining on her was the diamond bracelet which was clasped to the wrist lying on the mattress.

"Can I talk?" She asked finally and he glanced up, his hand stilling, and smiled. That same smile that made need pool between her legs. She pressed her knees together, praying that she didn't become aroused more then she was...he would know

"Yes."

"What else do you draw?" She whispered curiously. One of his shoulders hitched up just slightly.

"I haven't drawn in almost a century."

"Why?" She asked, her interest peaking.

"I was...preoccupied."

Caroline didn't push, she knew he had disappeared for some time, that all his siblings, besides Elijah had been daggered. Then there had been the pressing matter of Elena. All in the past now, but still... "Before, what did you draw?"

He sighed, glancing up at her for a moment, never lifting his head. "I moved around more. There was Rebekah, she was constantly wanting to be entertained. There were a lot of things to see. When you travel..." he glanced up, something flickering across his face as she spoke, but he looked down again, "there's beauty, but also variety. There's a difference between being in America compared to traveling to Paris, Rome, or somewhere in South Africa."

"So you stopped experiencing life and it's beauty and it's variety, and in turn you stopped drawing," Caroline observed to herself, not requiring a response, and he didn't offer one, which could only mean she was correct. "But you're drawing again." He looked up. This time not with just his eyes. His head tilted just slightly, and she could see the smirk spreading across his face. "Why?"

"You're smarter then that," he teased and let his eyes flicker across her body before looking down again.

Caroline noticed his gaze and bit the inside of her cheek. "Tell me," she whispered. This time he settled his arm onto the pad, raising his head to look at her and tilted it, appearing slightly amused, the candlelight flickering across his face. The look there made her want him even more.

"You're different, you're beautiful...how many times do I have to tell you that, love?"

Again, at his words, Caroline resisted the urge to blush and fought a smile of pleasure. She wouldn't deny herself everything though. "Then come show me."

She watched him set his drawing pad to the side and stand, his lean body and bare torso lit in the light. When he reached the edge of the bed she rolled over onto her back, smiling softly as he shed his pants and settled between her legs. Any embarrassment she felt at being ready for him disappeared as his hardness pressed against her, causing her breath to hitch. When he slid into her, touching her, whispering into her ear...she felt beautiful.

The next morning she woke in bed alone, again. Klaus' drawing pad lying in his wake. Caroline lifted it, swallowing past the lump in the throat as she looked at herself. The picture was hardly fit for public viewing, but it was beautiful, everything. It was her body, just barely covered by the sheet and her arm, the way her hair was disheveled, the way her eyes were slightly hooded, and the bracelet lying against her wrist. The glow from the candles were evident on her body, the light sparkled off the diamonds on the bracelet, a bracelet he had given to her.

When Caroline found Klaus moment's later, she held the pad in her had and leaned against the door sill. Their eyes met, and when the corner of his lips turned up in a small smile, she returned it, overwhelmed again by the way he looked at her.


End file.
